Korey Syler's Revenge
by JadeKurosaki
Summary: This is not my story. It belongs to my friend Ashley. Let me tell you though, it is awesome! This has action, romance, and some swearing on the side. Yankee bashing too if you're southern like me. Enjoy! XD *Notice: This story has been abandoned*
1. Prologue

Me: Okay people, this is a new one for you. This, in fact, is not my own story. I can't take credit for writing this peice of art. She is one of my best friends at my school and also a fellow writer. She doesn't have a Fanfiction account so she asked me to put this up for her. I present to you all Korey Syler's Revenge! As you all know I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Now without further adeu, on with the SHOW!

**Korey Sylers Revenge Prologue: The Escape**

I held my breath. The doctors passed with cages and cages of experiments, but only six stuck out. The human-avian hybrids. I was a human-avian hybrid but no one cared about me. Jeb Batchelder, one of the head scientists, only cared for the flock, not me. That's what they called the other six human-avian hybrids. Jeb never cared about anyone else, not even his son Ari. And he actually had a heart.

Only being three, Ari watched the experiments from a distance as his father devoted himself to them. He wanted to be like the flock but so did everyone else. He wanted Jeb to notice him like he noticed them. I felt the same way. 

A scientist stopped dead in his tracks to look at me. he stared then unlocked the cage door. Instinctively, I threw myself at the scientist, knocking him to the ground. Twelve sets of eyes, including Jeb's, fell on me as I rushed out the way of a morphing Eraser- human-lupine hybrid. 

I ran for the window, and not caring that it would hurt, I hurled myself out of it. Glass crashed around me as I fell three stories. I unfurled my large, black wings and began to fly away from the School- the hell I had lived in for fourteen years. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Jeb frown slightly and Ari smile just barely. I smirked. I was finally free.

Me: And the prologue is done! On with the first chapter! Review please so I can give them to the writer so she'll be happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: As you all know I do not own this story and I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Korey Syler's Revenge Part One: Six Bird Kids, How Hard Can That Be?**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four years later before I heard that Jeb had bird-napped the Flock. Now he was hiding them in the Colorado mountains. Exactly 100 miles from my location. I could fly there and kill them all myself but I saw a chopper of Erasers heading that way. I could've sworn I saw a twenty-five-year-old Ari in the back like he was about to jump out, but that was impossible. Ari was only seven.

'_You should go check it out,' _the Voice inside my head said.

'_And get myself killed?' _I snarled back. '_I think not'._

For nearly two years, I've had this voice inside my head, someone else's voice. At first, I thought I was being paranoid but it reassured me that this was completely normal. I had to go with it, because- who knows?- maybe it is normal.

'_Korey,' _the Voice said, '_you can't always run away from your problems'._

"Oh, yes I can," I said, aloud.

The man at the counter stared at me-a fourteen-year-old girl wearing a three sizes too big jacket in the middle of May who's talking to herself. Great. I pulled out one of those blue-tooth things you use for cellphones out of my pocket, placing it around my ear before he saw me turn. He shook his head and looked back at his crossword puzzle. I gave a silent sigh of relief. He might've thought I was crazy!

I grabbed three bags of chips, two sodas, and a Crunch bar, then walked to the counter. I handed him the money, then walked out the gas station. I put my bag of goodies in the basket of my bike, which I had stolen a month before, then stared off up the mountain.

After riding about three miles, I stopped. Pulling the bag out of the basket, I lay the bike on the side of a tree, then started off the cliff. I snapped out my wings and flew eastward.

**Chapter 2**

There. The six bird kids were running up the hillside. The youngest, six-year-old Angel, was carrying a basket. Her older brother, the Gasman (what a name), was running around through the vines. Strawberry vines that is. Max, the leader, was munching on a fresh strawberry. A strawberry? Seriously?! They were on the run and she's eating strawberries?

I contemplated that thought for about two seconds before Max jumped to her feet, threatening the blind six-foot tall guy, Iggy. He threw his hands up in denile as I had to admit, he got a lot hotter so did Fang. Fang was Max's right-hand man. Never left the Flock, even in deathly circumstances, always silent and serious.

Fang swooshed his over-long, black hair out of his black eyes. The black eleven-year-old girl beside him laughed as Max grabbed the Gasman by the cheek. They all, except Fang, were laughing at Max. Apparently, Gazer put his voice mimcation technique to use and Max was throwing a fit.

That's when Angel let out and ear piercing scream. Max whirled around and saw the chopper full of Erasers. They were jumping out of the chopper like madmen- or is it mad dogs?

I steadied myself onto a tree branch to watch the fight. An Eraser grabbed Angel and threw her into a potato sack. Max threw herself at an Eraser but was punched back by an amused Ari. Wait, Ari?!

Ari was grinning at the beat up Max. Iggy and the Gasman were unconscious on the road, and Nudge (the black girl) was unconscious, head cracked open by the tree she lay against. Fang was being held down by about three Erasers. Ari was talking to Max, taunting her. Then he kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her slam out.

I stared, unable to take my eyes off the suffering Flock. I hadn't noticed the thirteen-year-old girl who watched me from below in great interest. Two boys, about eighteen, walked up to her. The black-haired one spoke softly to the girl, "She's got wings too, Dawn."

I was taken aback. They weren't scared of me? Weren't about to make a run for it? The white-haired boy cocked his head. "Her wings are almost as dark as your's, Vincent," his voice was soft as Vincent studied me carefully.

"Not as strong though," Vincent told the other boy, crossing his arms.

I stared at them in bewilderment as they stared with curiosity. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the mutant bird-kid. There was a sound like that of a shotgun, and I felt sharp pain in my left wing. I fell backwards out of my tree with a cry. I had been shot.

**Chapter 3**

I'd nearly hit the ground when Vincent jumped up to catch me. Clutching my wing, I forced back another scream. He landed and set me down by Dawn and the other boy. Cursing under my breath, I let out a groan and felt a hand lay on my forehead. "She feels warm," the boy's voice was soft.

"I'm fine," I said, moving his hand.

Dawn looked at me with her one, not covered in hair, pale blue eye. Then it turned yellow. I recoiled. Her eye changed colors! As fast as I could blink! I didn't mean to stare but couldn't help it. The white-haired boy, Alexander, gave a curious look. I glanced at my hurt wing, it had healed itself. I had healing abilities, something the Flock didn't have.

I smiled in spite of myself, then jumped to my feet. I took off running then my wings caught wind, lifting me into the air. My wing was fine, I felt great. I settled in a tree above the three spectators. I used my hawk-like vision to look at the hillside, but the Flock was gone. Gone as if they were never there. Cursing under my breath, I looked for whomever shot me. Not a soul but Dawn and the boys.

Cursing again (you'll get used to it), I fell backwards off the tree into the air. I landed, rather gracefully I might add, and looked at them.

"Well," I said. "You comin' with?"

They looked at each other, then at me. The boys nodded and Dawn smiled slightly. And just like that, I had my first friend in fourteen years.

**Chapter 4**

"Don't get too far ahead!" Vincent joked. I shook my head and flew even higher in the mid-day sun.

"Love to see you try and catch me!" I laughed, zooming forward.

I spun around, only to see the excruciatingly small specks that were the Todd siblings. Oops. I flew back, circling above them. Then, I tried to dive-bomb Vincent. I found it hilarious. He ducked out the way as his brother laughed.

"C'mon man," Alexander said softly to Vincent. "She wants you to go fly with her."

I looked at Vincent curiously as his large, black, bat wings emerged from his back. I chuckled.

"Can you fly," I asked, "or are those just for show?"

"I've had some practice." I laughed as he got a running start. Vincent beat his wings one time and he was airborne. He was very graceful as he flew towards me, flying in twisted formations. Dawn looked at Alexander. He nodded then wings protruded from their backs as well. They took off, flying upward towards us. We were all mutants- all weirdos. I smiled. I finally felt _complete_, like I _belonged_. I felt _happy_.

Dawn shivered. The wind was getting to harsh against her bare arms. I glanced back at her.

"You need a jacket?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she answered shakily. I looked down at the passing Denver, Colorado. There was a mall, and a mall usually suggests Hot Topic.

"Pit stop!" I screamed, pulling my wings in tight.

Going straight down at 250 miles per hour brought a great rush of energy and happiness over me. Making sure to land on the inhabited roof of the Denver Mall, I waved my friends down. It took them a few seconds to join me, but when they did, we took off into the mall.

**Chapter 5**

"Ooh, that's cool." Dawn was surfing through a rack of jeans in the new Clair's while I was trying to push her out the door!

"C'mon Dawn," Vincent said. "Let's head to Hot Topic already." He was just as ready as I was to leave the pink infestation.

"Fine," she said, "just thought you'd wanna check out the Gothic gloves they have."

"Not really," I butted in. "C'mon, let's go."

I dragged Dawn to Hot Topic where she stopped dead in her tracks to marvel at the awesome entrance way. I jerked her inside. What? I never said I was always happy, or that I remained happy. The boys went to see the CD's and band shirts, while I took Dawn to the clothes shelf. I looked at Dawn then threw a green jacket at her.

"Here," I said, "let's go try this on." I pulled her into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't think I'm gay," I said pulling on the back of her pants. 0. Figured. I did the same with her shirt. Extra-small. Great.

"What're you doing?" she asked shakily.

"Checking for sizes." She eased up a little.

I looked at her jacket: Medium. Perfect, and this time I wasn't being sarcastic. I pulled out my pocketknife from my windbreaker. I popped off the little thing that sets off the alarms then the tags. I threw the jacket at her and told her to put it on. She obeyed without question, making sure to zip it up. After three pairs of jeans, two CD's complete with CD player, and four band shirts were stolen, we managed to leave Hot Topic undetected.

**Chapter 6 **

"Do you normally go 'n raid Hot Topic?" said Alexander, popping in his new Disturbed CD.

"Better than raidin' a prep store," I said, shooting Dawn a look.

"What?" she said. "They had a Gothic section, but you didn't care to look. You were more fixated on all the pink." I rolled my eyes just as Vincent asked for the CD player again. They'd been fighting over it ever since we left Denver. Now we were in Utah, home to some of those PR-CA rodeos. Bulls are stupid animals. At least, in my opinion anyway.

"Get your own CD player!" Alexander snapped.

"I just wanna listen to 'Break' real quick", Vincent shot back, holding up his new 3 Days Grace CD. "I'll give it bac-"

"You had it the whole time we were in Colorado _and_ the whole trip to Salt Lake City!"

"Stop it or I'll take it from both of you," I butted in. They stopped and Alexander handed it to his brother. Vincent quickly listened to his song and gave it right back. Jeez, boys.

**Chapter 7 **

Four _more_ mutants?! Ari was furious. Four more of those _mistakes_ were running around under his nose! He threw his fist into another Eraser's face, twelve already laid out on the floor. Why had Jeb made four more freaks?

'_He didn't,' _ his Voice told him, '_someone else did'._

Damn, Ari thought to himself.

'_All except that girl'._

'_Girl'?_ Ari asked his voice.

'_Yes, she was in the School before you were _changed_ into an Eraser'. _

It couldn't mean-

'_Yes, the one named Korey Syler'._

Ari threw an Eraser to the ground then kicked another in the chest. This would be so easy. Ten bird kids, how hard could it be?

**Chapter 8**

"Let's head to one 'a our safe-houses." Dawn had been wanting to leave this tree house we'd been staying in ever since we first arrived.

"There's one in L.A.," Vincent told me.

"Disneyland!" Dawn shrieked with glee. I rolled my eyes, thinking she was joking. Disneyland? She couldn't be serious. We were on the run and she wanted to go to _Disneyland?!_

"Disneyland?" I asked incredulously. "You want to go to _Disneyland?_"

"Well, yeah," said Dawn. "Who wouldn't?" I didn't answer. In the four years since I escaped the hell that is the School, I had never once been to an amusement park. Never once been in a hotel, a swimming pool I hadn't dive-bombed in to escape capture by the Erasers, or any sort of fun place, any of them you can ever imagine. Well, except for a few diners here and there, most of them I robbed, including this one deli. I robbed them for just two subs! Lame reason to rob them huh? Not if you haven't eaten in three weeks and you're a human-avian hybrid that needs thousands more calories a day than a _normal_ person.

In a three to one mental vote, I gave in.

"Fine," I said, "we can go to Disneyland." Dawn gave a small cheer and Alexander smiled. Disneyland. What was I thinking?

**Chapter 9**

'_That you want to be nice to them,'_ my Voice said. '_You want to fit in, be one of them'_.

'_Screw you, Voice,' _ I jeered. The Voice had been silent ever since I had joined up with Dawn and her brothers. This was the first thing it had said. It seemed like a lifetime ago. A silent, peaceful lifetime ago.

'_Well, I'm back,'_ it said. I rolled my eyes. Dawn looked at me curiously. I shook my head, but she continued to stare, probably thinking I was crazy.

'_She doesn't think that,' _ the Voice chimed in.

'_Well, how do you know that?'_ I asked, annoyed.

'_She told me.'_ What? She _told_ it? What was that supposed to mean? I wished it would stop talking in parables. Was that a keyword for

"She's got a Voice too"? I looked Dawn in the eye. "Do yo-" I hesitated, then started again. "Do you have a Voice?" Alexander and Vincent stared from me to their sister. She nodded slowly.

"It's been talking to me ever since you joined us," she explained. "I still think I'm schitz bu-"

"You're not schitz," I said sternly, "it's just- um, well- it's- I can't really explain what it is. If I call it an ability then it sounds like a superpower, and if I don't then you'll still think you're insane. Damn, no way outta this one." Less than ten minutes later, we were air-born. Flying helps calm my nerves _a lot_, so by the time we crossed into Las Vegas, I was zen as zen could get. Humming the tune to "Viva Las Vegas", I did a tuck and roll maneuver, accidentally bumping into Vincent.

"Uh, sorry!" I said, trying not to sound totally lame.

"It's okay," he reassured me with a slight smile. I tried hard not to blush but he was too cute! I know that sounds totally stupid coming from me, but it was true.

"Aw!" Dawn said giggling. "Korey likes Vinny!"

"Do not," I mumbled, my face reddening.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, we landed in Las Angeles. I distanced myself from Vincent as we raided their safe-house. I took a long, _hot_ shower then sat on the bed in the room Dawn and i were having to share. I let my wings air out after putting on a tank top and some shorts so she wouldn't have to look at my naked self.

"I have two brothers," she explained, "I don't care." I put on more clothes after my wings were dry. I don't really like taking chances especially with my friends. Well, most of the time anyway. Dawn slid on the headphones onto her head.

"Swiped 'em from Al, huh?" I asked slyly. She nodded, then held up Vincent's 3 Days Grace CD, grinning evilly.

"Swiped this baby from Vinny!" she chuckled, adding on to her evilness. I actually smiled back at her. She popped the CD in and started blaring the song "Break". She started dancing around and singing the song as loud as she could, having a great time. She even took my damp towel and danced with it. She sang:

"_Break away from everybody.  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places.~" <em>

She continued singing but I drowned it out. I peered out the window. We were in California, same state as the School. Disneyland was even closer to that hell-house. Would they find out we were there? Would they send Erasers after us? Would they-

My thought was broken by the sound of breaking glass.

**Chapter 10**

My heart started pounding inside my chest. Erasers? Here? That's when my brain kicked in. Well, once Dawn gasped at the hairy beasts coming through the window. I threw myself at an Eraser, knocking the wind from his lungs. I turned into an Eraser's roundhouse kick that sent me flying.

I slammed my foot on the door frame and my back into the wall out side the room. "Korey!" Vincent's voice voice came out of nowhere as an Eraser kicked the side of my head. God, that hurt.

The Erasers threw themselves at Vincent and Alexander as they ran down the hall. They shoved this needle into their necks, forcing them to drop to the ground, unconscious. Dawn put up a pretty good fight, kicking one between the legs. That dog boy fell like a rock, whimpering softly in pain. Had to hurt. But they soon shoved that needle into her neck, too.

Then, I was the only one left. The Erasers jacked me up to my feet, then, noticing that I was still conscious, pricked me with a needle, pressing the knock-out-poison into my veins. When the poison kicked in, they were already piling us into their van. No, I thought, not the School...

**Chapter 11**

I sucked in a deep breath, then grabbed at my head. It was throbbing.

"Is that you, Korey?" a little voice asked from the smaller crate next to mine. I studied the creature, then I realized who had said it.

"Yeah, Angel." Angel stared at me curiously.

"I thought you hated us?" I didn't answer. I knew her game. Mind reading that is.

"Where're the others?" I asked semi-politely.

"Your others or mine?"

"Mine." She glanced over at three larger crates. I was able to depict Dawn's dark hair and green jacket, then Alexander's snow white hair and light skin. I had to guess the other was Vincent, it was completely black except for what appeared like white skin in the pitch black room.

I frowned. We were at the School. The hell I had once escaped four years before had come back to haunt me. I always knew it would.

I grimaced as the door opened, revealing a strangely bright light. A tall guy and his female partner, both in whitecoats, came towards us. They managed to toss Dawn on to the cart, but now they were calling over one of the Eraser guards. He threw Vincent and Alexander on top of their sister. He came over and threw me on top of the upside down Alexander. I remembered this all too well. We were going for testing or experimenting. I cursed myself for having to put them through this. Now, I'd never have friends, because they'd all get experimented on by these deranged scientists. Why was I so stupid?

**Chapter 12**

His heart was pounding in his chest. He, Ari, had just captured not only the little demon mutant kid, but _four_ others! Including that stubborn Korey! he was so pleased with himself he nearly started laughing in front of the scientists, even _Jeb_ who never seemed to notice him.

Jeb, his father, stood there, unphased as they rolled in the _new_ experiments. They'd never seen these mutants before. They'd been made by someone else. So, to test them, they put them in that _stupid_ maze. Why must they always use that stupid maze? Ari asked himself. It's starting to get boring.

They rolled the cages onto the floor, one of the mutants still upside down.

"Can somebody flip me over?" the white haired boy demanded.

"I'll do it," the dark haired one groaned, pushing on the bars of the others cage.

It flipped onto it's side and the white haired boy pushed it back upright. Stupid mutant. Why do they all get the glory when Ari got nothing. No recognition, not even a simple nod! It infuriated him to think this. Not even his own father, for seven years, had ever _once_ noticed him! Jeb noticed Korey even more than him, and he was his blood son!

He cursed the mutants as the scientists prepared the white haired boy for the maze. They were going to get it. If not now then soon. Very soon. They were going to get it really bad.

They were such dead meat.  
><strong><br>Chapter 13  
><strong>  
>Ari. What was he doing here? I thought he would be out searching for the flock. That's what I'd be doing. But no. He was here. After flipping over his brother, Vincent was sent in for a CAT scan. Alexander was already in the maze.<p>

Five minutes later, a scientist rolled Vincent back in and showed the results to another whitecoat. (That's what Max had always called them when we were younger.) Soon, Alexander walked out the maze. Not a single burn on his bare feet, not a hint of sweat on his skin. A whitecoat threw a blind fold at the smallest scientist, ordering her to blind fold Vincent. She did.

Then Vincent, slightly intoxicated, was pushed into a new maze. He smirked, then started walking as slowly as possible. One whitecoat became furious and set off the shock ankle bracelet. Vincent didn't even seem to flinch, just kept walking. This made the whitecoat even angrier . He continuously shocked Vincent, tried to burn his feet with overly heated spikes. He even sent an Eraser in after him, but Vincent was already free of the maze.

Scientist after scientist stood there in a daze. No one ever had done a maze like that, so quickly and accurately. It was amazing! I got all that from their expressions. They pushed Vincent back in his cage, locked the door, then removed his blind fold.

"How in the world-?" one scientist exclaimed. "These ratings are off the scale!"

Vincent gave a silent chuckle. "I'm a human-chiroptera hybrid, you idiot, not avian. Dumb ass."

Didn't see that one coming did you?

**Chapter 14**

That night (at least I think it was night), we all lay in our prison cages, staring up at each other.

"Korey?" Angel's quite voice asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why do you hate us?" I paused. I didn't want to tell her I was jealous, but I also didn't want to say, _'cus you're a bitch.'_

"What's a bitch?" Angel asked sweetly.

Alexander burst into suppressed laughter. But Vincent went wide-eyed. He thought of Angel as, well, an angel. Dawn looked from Angel to me and back again.

"Uh," I said, "it's a female dog."

"Then why did you sa-"

"Let's change the subject!" Dawn interjected, frantically. Vincent's eyes returned to normal and Alexander calmed down, but not before shooting me an evil grin. Idiot. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's the rest 'a the flock?" I asked Angel. She shook her blond curls, her light blue eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice cracking, "but I wish I did. I know they're coming, I just wish they'd get here a little faster."

**Chapter 15**

Three days into our capture, the whitecoats decide to throw me into a new maze. They tried to dissect me but Jeb threw a fit.

"Don't you touch my experiment!" he had shouted. "Don't touch these others either."

I flashed back to the first time I had ever been thrown into a maze. They shocked me and burned me until I had to nearly crawl my way to the exit. Well, I would have, had they not have sicked an Eraser on me. I ran and ran but was still caught. Had it not been for that one whitecoat-who was arrested shortly after-I wouldn't have survived.

But thing is, I was only four years old.

Now, they had put me back in another death trap. My feet refused to move, that is until they sent an electric shock through the shock collar around my ankle. Clamoring, I started into the maze. Slowing down to catch my breath, the metal spikes burned my feet. After about ten minutes, I realized I was running in circles.

Cursing under my breath, I took off again. A whitecoat was growing tired of having to watch me run the maze back and forth, so he groaned and smashed his thumb onto a button, setting off an alarm. Oh, no. They had released the Erasers.

I took off running at top speed. No, I thought. Not again. Never again! An Eraser lunged himself on top of me. Throwing me to the ground, two more jumped on me.

'_Get up, Korey'!_ the Voice shouted. '_Get up now'!_

An Eraser bit into arm, full force. Another ripped up my pants leg. I hadn't noticed that I was screaming until the Eraser biting me bit down even harder. I let out a scream that seemed to shock the room. It was happening all over again.

My head was pounding against my skull, my heart against my chest. This was the end. I was going to die there. In a _maze_. In the _School_. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

**Chapter 16**

The Erasers tugged at Korey's pant leg. She was unconscious but still alive. Vincent watched with slight relief. She would be alright, in a few minutes anyway. He leaned back against his cage bars, careful not to sigh.

He took a peek at Dawn. She was fiddling with the strings on her jacket, trying to make the hood larger and the strings shorter. Alexander combed his hand through his snow white hair. They were dying to escape from these cages. The cells in the Lab were more comfortable than these freezing cages!

An Eraser opened the cage next to him, literally, throwing Korey into it. She lay there, still, almost lifeless. But she was breathing, Vincent could tell. Thank God for echolocation! The one good thing about being part bat, you could hear any and everything. Korey lay there peacefully, her jet black bangs falling in front of her pale white face. Her windbreaker was ripped to shreds along with her shirt and pants leg.

Her arms appeared untouched.

Korey switched positions, reveling a small silver cross necklace. It shone a bright red as Vincent peered into the globose pyrope gem (a dark red garnet if you're slow). Oddly enough, it seemed to have a face inside of it. Another thing, it seemed to wink at him.

Vincent was slightly taken aback. A necklace just _winked_ at him? This was total insanity! A necklace can't wink wink! It's scientifically impossible!

So was genetic engineering. But tell that to these nutcases!

**Chapter 17**

I awoke slowly but surely. I looked around, no Erasers, no whitecoats. Dawn was in her cage, half-asleep, while Alex sat there staring at a wall in the crate beside her. Vince was staring me down, probably making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"I just wanna get outta here," muttered Vince.

I didn't blame him.

I slid my arm in between the bars of my cage. It didn't hurt, so I slowly, drew my arm in closer to my body, snapping the bars. Bad thing is, the roof fell on top of my head. Ouch.

I quietly slid the top onto the floor and stood up. I looked at Vince and he understood. We were breaking out.

**Chapter 18  
><strong>  
>Three. Two. One. <em>Kaboom!<em>

The explosion shook the School as I muttered a curse under my breath. If you're wondering how I managed to hide a bomb without anyone noticing, let's just say, those whitecoats aren't that bright.

"Let's go!" I screamed, taking off into the hall.

I had already freed Vince, Alex, and Dawn. Well, Vince really just busted up his own cage, but I helped him to his feet! Now, we were on the search of Angel.

Passing by a lab, I stopped dead in my tracks. _They were experimenting on Angel._ She seemed as if she was just about to drop dead. I knew how it felt, being that young, being experimented on by these wackos! It really is a living hell.

"C'mon, Korey!" Dawn shouted in a hushed voice, but not hushed enough.

"Who let the experiments out of their cages?" a whitecoat screamed from inside the lab.

"Uh-oh," I whispered, then yelled, "run!"

"After them!" the whitecoat screamed again. We ran off down the halls. As we came to an intersection, I screamed.

"Split up!"

Taking off into different hallways, we made the Eraser-whitecoat team split up. I ran as fast as i could, but they still gained on me. Three Erasers and two whitecoats.

'_It's smarter to fight them than to running to your doom',_ the Voice said.

'_And loose_more_ time'?_ I thought, speeding up. '_I don't think so'._

But the Voice was making sense. I'd just have to wait until they were right on top of me. A whitecoat shot a taser at me. It missed by the hairs on my arm. '_On second thought, I'll just keep running'._

So I kept running. I saw a door. Perfect! I threw myself through it, nearly jumping over the first ten steps in the staircase. I jumped back to my feet and started running again, skipping one every two stairs.

"Don't let it get away!" the whitecoat ordered, but I continued running. Slamming into the door at the bottom of the fleet, I pushed it open and ran, yet again. Soon enough, I was joined by Vince, Dawn, and then Alex. I was the only one breathing relatively hard.

"Behind you!" Dawn yelled as I swung my fist into an Eraser and Vince pulled pulled me forward. But we had to stop immediately. It was a dead end.  
><strong><br>Chapter 19  
><strong>  
>"Holy crap," I muttered. "Don't remember that being there."<p>

We spun around. Six Erasers and four whitecoats were slowly creeping towards us. The whitecoats had tasers. Crap. I took a glance at Vince. Then we started our attack. Everything had been planned, except the dead end. But that just made it more fun.

I threw myself at an Eraser, punching, kicking, clawing, and spiting. Yeah, I spat in his eye to temporarily blind him. It worked too. I took my pocket knife and struck him down with one stab.

Vince had cracked two whitecoats' heads together and now was on an Eraser that had thrown Dawn into a wall, smashing her head against it. Ouchie. She sat there slightly dizzy so I ran over to offer my assistance. The boys finished off the Erasers.

"You okay?" I asked, rushed.

"Yeah," she said, getting up. You got to admit, she was tough.

We started running _again._ Top speed this time. We saw an Eraser hauling a cage. Inside was a small object. With white wings. And blond curls.

"Angel!" I said, throwing myself into the Eraser.

Dawn and Vince began to unlock her cage, but angel squealed.

"Go! They'll catch you! Max'll come. I know she'll come for me!"

God, what a brave six-year old. Reluctantly, the four of us, leaving Angel behind, hurled ourselves out a window to our freedom.

Me: Till the next chapter, sayonara for now!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: As you all know I do not own this story and I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Korey Syler's Revenge Part One: Six Bird Kids, How Hard Can That Be?**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four years later before I heard that Jeb had bird-napped the Flock. Now he was hiding them in the Colorado mountains. Exactly 100 miles from my location. I could fly there and kill them all myself but I saw a chopper of Erasers heading that way. I could've sworn I saw a twenty-five-year-old Ari in the back like he was about to jump out, but that was impossible. Ari was only seven.

'_You should go check it out,' _the Voice inside my head said.

'_And get myself killed?' _I snarled back. '_I think not'._

For nearly two years, I've had this voice inside my head, someone else's voice. At first, I thought I was being paranoid but it reassured me that this was completely normal. I had to go with it, because- who knows?- maybe it is normal.

'_Korey,' _the Voice said, '_you can't always run away from your problems'._

"Oh, yes I can," I said, aloud.

The man at the counter stared at me-a fourteen-year-old girl wearing a three sizes too big jacket in the middle of May who's talking to herself. Great. I pulled out one of those blue-tooth things you use for cellphones out of my pocket, placing it around my ear before he saw me turn. He shook his head and looked back at his crossword puzzle. I gave a silent sigh of relief. He might've thought I was crazy!

I grabbed three bags of chips, two sodas, and a Crunch bar, then walked to the counter. I handed him the money, then walked out the gas station. I put my bag of goodies in the basket of my bike, which I had stolen a month before, then stared off up the mountain.

After riding about three miles, I stopped. Pulling the bag out of the basket, I lay the bike on the side of a tree, then started off the cliff. I snapped out my wings and flew eastward.

**Chapter 2**

There. The six bird kids were running up the hillside. The youngest, six-year-old Angel, was carrying a basket. Her older brother, the Gasman (what a name), was running around through the vines. Strawberry vines that is. Max, the leader, was munching on a fresh strawberry. A strawberry? Seriously?! They were on the run and she's eating strawberries?

I contemplated that thought for about two seconds before Max jumped to her feet, threatening the blind six-foot tall guy, Iggy. He threw his hands up in denile as I had to admit, he got a lot hotter so did Fang. Fang was Max's right-hand man. Never left the Flock, even in deathly circumstances, always silent and serious.

Fang swooshed his over-long, black hair out of his black eyes. The black eleven-year-old girl beside him laughed as Max grabbed the Gasman by the cheek. They all, except Fang, were laughing at Max. Apparently, Gazer put his voice mimcation technique to use and Max was throwing a fit.

That's when Angel let out and ear piercing scream. Max whirled around and saw the chopper full of Erasers. They were jumping out of the chopper like madmen- or is it mad dogs?

I steadied myself onto a tree branch to watch the fight. An Eraser grabbed Angel and threw her into a potato sack. Max threw herself at an Eraser but was punched back by an amused Ari. Wait, Ari?!

Ari was grinning at the beat up Max. Iggy and the Gasman were unconscious on the road, and Nudge (the black girl) was unconscious, head cracked open by the tree she lay against. Fang was being held down by about three Erasers. Ari was talking to Max, taunting her. Then he kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her slam out.

I stared, unable to take my eyes off the suffering Flock. I hadn't noticed the thirteen-year-old girl who watched me from below in great interest. Two boys, about eighteen, walked up to her. The black-haired one spoke softly to the girl, "She's got wings too, Dawn."

I was taken aback. They weren't scared of me? Weren't about to make a run for it? The white-haired boy cocked his head. "Her wings are almost as dark as your's, Vincent," his voice was soft as Vincent studied me carefully.

"Not as strong though," Vincent told the other boy, crossing his arms.

I stared at them in bewilderment as they stared with curiosity. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the mutant bird-kid. There was a sound like that of a shotgun, and I felt sharp pain in my left wing. I fell backwards out of my tree with a cry. I had been shot.

**Chapter 3**

I'd nearly hit the ground when Vincent jumped up to catch me. Clutching my wing, I forced back another scream. He landed and set me down by Dawn and the other boy. Cursing under my breath, I let out a groan and felt a hand lay on my forehead. "She feels warm," the boy's voice was soft.

"I'm fine," I said, moving his hand.

Dawn looked at me with her one, not covered in hair, pale blue eye. Then it turned yellow. I recoiled. Her eye changed colors! As fast as I could blink! I didn't mean to stare but couldn't help it. The white-haired boy, Alexander, gave a curious look. I glanced at my hurt wing, it had healed itself. I had healing abilities, something the Flock didn't have.

I smiled in spite of myself, then jumped to my feet. I took off running then my wings caught wind, lifting me into the air. My wing was fine, I felt great. I settled in a tree above the three spectators. I used my hawk-like vision to look at the hillside, but the Flock was gone. Gone as if they were never there. Cursing under my breath, I looked for whomever shot me. Not a soul but Dawn and the boys.

Cursing again (you'll get used to it), I fell backwards off the tree into the air. I landed, rather gracefully I might add, and looked at them.

"Well," I said. "You comin' with?"

They looked at each other, then at me. The boys nodded and Dawn smiled slightly. And just like that, I had my first friend in fourteen years.

**Chapter 4**

"Don't get too far ahead!" Vincent joked. I shook my head and flew even higher in the mid-day sun.

"Love to see you try and catch me!" I laughed, zooming forward.

I spun around, only to see the excruciatingly small specks that were the Todd siblings. Oops. I flew back, circling above them. Then, I tried to dive-bomb Vincent. I found it hilarious. He ducked out the way as his brother laughed.

"C'mon man," Alexander said softly to Vincent. "She wants you to go fly with her."

I looked at Vincent curiously as his large, black, bat wings emerged from his back. I chuckled.

"Can you fly," I asked, "or are those just for show?"

"I've had some practice." I laughed as he got a running start. Vincent beat his wings one time and he was airborne. He was very graceful as he flew towards me, flying in twisted formations. Dawn looked at Alexander. He nodded then wings protruded from their backs as well. They took off, flying upward towards us. We were all mutants- all weirdos. I smiled. I finally felt _complete_, like I _belonged_. I felt _happy_.

Dawn shivered. The wind was getting to harsh against her bare arms. I glanced back at her.

"You need a jacket?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she answered shakily. I looked down at the passing Denver, Colorado. There was a mall, and a mall usually suggests Hot Topic.

"Pit stop!" I screamed, pulling my wings in tight.

Going straight down at 250 miles per hour brought a great rush of energy and happiness over me. Making sure to land on the inhabited roof of the Denver Mall, I waved my friends down. It took them a few seconds to join me, but when they did, we took off into the mall.

**Chapter 5**

"Ooh, that's cool." Dawn was surfing through a rack of jeans in the new Clair's while I was trying to push her out the door!

"C'mon Dawn," Vincent said. "Let's head to Hot Topic already." He was just as ready as I was to leave the pink infestation.

"Fine," she said, "just thought you'd wanna check out the Gothic gloves they have."

"Not really," I butted in. "C'mon, let's go."

I dragged Dawn to Hot Topic where she stopped dead in her tracks to marvel at the awesome entrance way. I jerked her inside. What? I never said I was always happy, or that I remained happy. The boys went to see the CD's and band shirts, while I took Dawn to the clothes shelf. I looked at Dawn then threw a green jacket at her.

"Here," I said, "let's go try this on." I pulled her into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't think I'm gay," I said pulling on the back of her pants. 0. Figured. I did the same with her shirt. Extra-small. Great.

"What're you doing?" she asked shakily.

"Checking for sizes." She eased up a little.

I looked at her jacket: Medium. Perfect, and this time I wasn't being sarcastic. I pulled out my pocketknife from my windbreaker. I popped off the little thing that sets off the alarms then the tags. I threw the jacket at her and told her to put it on. She obeyed without question, making sure to zip it up. After three pairs of jeans, two CD's complete with CD player, and four band shirts were stolen, we managed to leave Hot Topic undetected.

**Chapter 6 **

"Do you normally go 'n raid Hot Topic?" said Alexander, popping in his new Disturbed CD.

"Better than raidin' a prep store," I said, shooting Dawn a look.

"What?" she said. "They had a Gothic section, but you didn't care to look. You were more fixated on all the pink." I rolled my eyes just as Vincent asked for the CD player again. They'd been fighting over it ever since we left Denver. Now we were in Utah, home to some of those PR-CA rodeos. Bulls are stupid animals. At least, in my opinion anyway.

"Get your own CD player!" Alexander snapped.

"I just wanna listen to 'Break' real quick", Vincent shot back, holding up his new 3 Days Grace CD. "I'll give it bac-"

"You had it the whole time we were in Colorado _and_ the whole trip to Salt Lake City!"

"Stop it or I'll take it from both of you," I butted in. They stopped and Alexander handed it to his brother. Vincent quickly listened to his song and gave it right back. Jeez, boys.

**Chapter 7 **

Four _more_ mutants?! Ari was furious. Four more of those _mistakes_ were running around under his nose! He threw his fist into another Eraser's face, twelve already laid out on the floor. Why had Jeb made four more freaks?

'_He didn't,' _ his Voice told him, '_someone else did'._

Damn, Ari thought to himself.

'_All except that girl'._

'_Girl'?_ Ari asked his voice.

'_Yes, she was in the School before you were _changed_ into an Eraser'. _

It couldn't mean-

'_Yes, the one named Korey Syler'._

Ari threw an Eraser to the ground then kicked another in the chest. This would be so easy. Ten bird kids, how hard could it be?

**Chapter 8**

"Let's head to one 'a our safe-houses." Dawn had been wanting to leave this tree house we'd been staying in ever since we first arrived.

"There's one in L.A.," Vincent told me.

"Disneyland!" Dawn shrieked with glee. I rolled my eyes, thinking she was joking. Disneyland? She couldn't be serious. We were on the run and she wanted to go to _Disneyland?!_

"Disneyland?" I asked incredulously. "You want to go to _Disneyland?_"

"Well, yeah," said Dawn. "Who wouldn't?" I didn't answer. In the four years since I escaped the hell that is the School, I had never once been to an amusement park. Never once been in a hotel, a swimming pool I hadn't dive-bombed in to escape capture by the Erasers, or any sort of fun place, any of them you can ever imagine. Well, except for a few diners here and there, most of them I robbed, including this one deli. I robbed them for just two subs! Lame reason to rob them huh? Not if you haven't eaten in three weeks and you're a human-avian hybrid that needs thousands more calories a day than a _normal_ person.

In a three to one mental vote, I gave in.

"Fine," I said, "we can go to Disneyland." Dawn gave a small cheer and Alexander smiled. Disneyland. What was I thinking?

**Chapter 9**

'_That you want to be nice to them,'_ my Voice said. '_You want to fit in, be one of them'_.

'_Screw you, Voice,' _ I jeered. The Voice had been silent ever since I had joined up with Dawn and her brothers. This was the first thing it had said. It seemed like a lifetime ago. A silent, peaceful lifetime ago.

'_Well, I'm back,'_ it said. I rolled my eyes. Dawn looked at me curiously. I shook my head, but she continued to stare, probably thinking I was crazy.

'_She doesn't think that,' _ the Voice chimed in.

'_Well, how do you know that?'_ I asked, annoyed.

'_She told me.'_ What? She _told_ it? What was that supposed to mean? I wished it would stop talking in parables. Was that a keyword for

"She's got a Voice too"? I looked Dawn in the eye. "Do yo-" I hesitated, then started again. "Do you have a Voice?" Alexander and Vincent stared from me to their sister. She nodded slowly.

"It's been talking to me ever since you joined us," she explained. "I still think I'm schitz bu-"

"You're not schitz," I said sternly, "it's just- um, well- it's- I can't really explain what it is. If I call it an ability then it sounds like a superpower, and if I don't then you'll still think you're insane. Damn, no way outta this one." Less than ten minutes later, we were air-born. Flying helps calm my nerves _a lot_, so by the time we crossed into Las Vegas, I was zen as zen could get. Humming the tune to "Viva Las Vegas", I did a tuck and roll maneuver, accidentally bumping into Vincent.

"Uh, sorry!" I said, trying not to sound totally lame.

"It's okay," he reassured me with a slight smile. I tried hard not to blush but he was too cute! I know that sounds totally stupid coming from me, but it was true.

"Aw!" Dawn said giggling. "Korey likes Vinny!"

"Do not," I mumbled, my face reddening.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, we landed in Las Angeles. I distanced myself from Vincent as we raided their safe-house. I took a long, _hot_ shower then sat on the bed in the room Dawn and i were having to share. I let my wings air out after putting on a tank top and some shorts so she wouldn't have to look at my naked self.

"I have two brothers," she explained, "I don't care." I put on more clothes after my wings were dry. I don't really like taking chances especially with my friends. Well, most of the time anyway. Dawn slid on the headphones onto her head.

"Swiped 'em from Al, huh?" I asked slyly. She nodded, then held up Vincent's 3 Days Grace CD, grinning evilly.

"Swiped this baby from Vinny!" she chuckled, adding on to her evilness. I actually smiled back at her. She popped the CD in and started blaring the song "Break". She started dancing around and singing the song as loud as she could, having a great time. She even took my damp towel and danced with it. She sang:

"_Break away from everybody.  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places.~" <em>

She continued singing but I drowned it out. I peered out the window. We were in California, same state as the School. Disneyland was even closer to that hell-house. Would they find out we were there? Would they send Erasers after us? Would they-

My thought was broken by the sound of breaking glass.

**Chapter 10**

My heart started pounding inside my chest. Erasers? Here? That's when my brain kicked in. Well, once Dawn gasped at the hairy beasts coming through the window. I threw myself at an Eraser, knocking the wind from his lungs. I turned into an Eraser's roundhouse kick that sent me flying.

I slammed my foot on the door frame and my back into the wall out side the room. "Korey!" Vincent's voice voice came out of nowhere as an Eraser kicked the side of my head. God, that hurt.

The Erasers threw themselves at Vincent and Alexander as they ran down the hall. They shoved this needle into their necks, forcing them to drop to the ground, unconscious. Dawn put up a pretty good fight, kicking one between the legs. That dog boy fell like a rock, whimpering softly in pain. Had to hurt. But they soon shoved that needle into her neck, too.

Then, I was the only one left. The Erasers jacked me up to my feet, then, noticing that I was still conscious, pricked me with a needle, pressing the knock-out-poison into my veins. When the poison kicked in, they were already piling us into their van. No, I thought, not the School...

**Chapter 11**

I sucked in a deep breath, then grabbed at my head. It was throbbing.

"Is that you, Korey?" a little voice asked from the smaller crate next to mine. I studied the creature, then I realized who had said it.

"Yeah, Angel." Angel stared at me curiously.

"I thought you hated us?" I didn't answer. I knew her game. Mind reading that is.

"Where're the others?" I asked semi-politely.

"Your others or mine?"

"Mine." She glanced over at three larger crates. I was able to depict Dawn's dark hair and green jacket, then Alexander's snow white hair and light skin. I had to guess the other was Vincent, it was completely black except for what appeared like white skin in the pitch black room.

I frowned. We were at the School. The hell I had once escaped four years before had come back to haunt me. I always knew it would.

I grimaced as the door opened, revealing a strangely bright light. A tall guy and his female partner, both in whitecoats, came towards us. They managed to toss Dawn on to the cart, but now they were calling over one of the Eraser guards. He threw Vincent and Alexander on top of their sister. He came over and threw me on top of the upside down Alexander. I remembered this all too well. We were going for testing or experimenting. I cursed myself for having to put them through this. Now, I'd never have friends, because they'd all get experimented on by these deranged scientists. Why was I so stupid?

**Chapter 12**

His heart was pounding in his chest. He, Ari, had just captured not only the little demon mutant kid, but _four_ others! Including that stubborn Korey! he was so pleased with himself he nearly started laughing in front of the scientists, even _Jeb_ who never seemed to notice him.

Jeb, his father, stood there, unphased as they rolled in the _new_ experiments. They'd never seen these mutants before. They'd been made by someone else. So, to test them, they put them in that _stupid_ maze. Why must they always use that stupid maze? Ari asked himself. It's starting to get boring.

They rolled the cages onto the floor, one of the mutants still upside down.

"Can somebody flip me over?" the white haired boy demanded.

"I'll do it," the dark haired one groaned, pushing on the bars of the others cage.

It flipped onto it's side and the white haired boy pushed it back upright. Stupid mutant. Why do they all get the glory when Ari got nothing. No recognition, not even a simple nod! It infuriated him to think this. Not even his own father, for seven years, had ever _once_ noticed him! Jeb noticed Korey even more than him, and he was his blood son!

He cursed the mutants as the scientists prepared the white haired boy for the maze. They were going to get it. If not now then soon. Very soon. They were going to get it really bad.

They were such dead meat.  
><strong><br>Chapter 13  
><strong>  
>Ari. What was he doing here? I thought he would be out searching for the flock. That's what I'd be doing. But no. He was here. After flipping over his brother, Vincent was sent in for a CAT scan. Alexander was already in the maze.<p>

Five minutes later, a scientist rolled Vincent back in and showed the results to another whitecoat. (That's what Max had always called them when we were younger.) Soon, Alexander walked out the maze. Not a single burn on his bare feet, not a hint of sweat on his skin. A whitecoat threw a blind fold at the smallest scientist, ordering her to blind fold Vincent. She did.

Then Vincent, slightly intoxicated, was pushed into a new maze. He smirked, then started walking as slowly as possible. One whitecoat became furious and set off the shock ankle bracelet. Vincent didn't even seem to flinch, just kept walking. This made the whitecoat even angrier . He continuously shocked Vincent, tried to burn his feet with overly heated spikes. He even sent an Eraser in after him, but Vincent was already free of the maze.

Scientist after scientist stood there in a daze. No one ever had done a maze like that, so quickly and accurately. It was amazing! I got all that from their expressions. They pushed Vincent back in his cage, locked the door, then removed his blind fold.

"How in the world-?" one scientist exclaimed. "These ratings are off the scale!"

Vincent gave a silent chuckle. "I'm a human-chiroptera hybrid, you idiot, not avian. Dumb ass."

Didn't see that one coming did you?

**Chapter 14**

That night (at least I think it was night), we all lay in our prison cages, staring up at each other.

"Korey?" Angel's quite voice asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why do you hate us?" I paused. I didn't want to tell her I was jealous, but I also didn't want to say, _'cus you're a bitch.'_

"What's a bitch?" Angel asked sweetly.

Alexander burst into suppressed laughter. But Vincent went wide-eyed. He thought of Angel as, well, an angel. Dawn looked from Angel to me and back again.

"Uh," I said, "it's a female dog."

"Then why did you sa-"

"Let's change the subject!" Dawn interjected, frantically. Vincent's eyes returned to normal and Alexander calmed down, but not before shooting me an evil grin. Idiot. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's the rest 'a the flock?" I asked Angel. She shook her blond curls, her light blue eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice cracking, "but I wish I did. I know they're coming, I just wish they'd get here a little faster."

**Chapter 15**

Three days into our capture, the whitecoats decide to throw me into a new maze. They tried to dissect me but Jeb threw a fit.

"Don't you touch my experiment!" he had shouted. "Don't touch these others either."

I flashed back to the first time I had ever been thrown into a maze. They shocked me and burned me until I had to nearly crawl my way to the exit. Well, I would have, had they not have sicked an Eraser on me. I ran and ran but was still caught. Had it not been for that one whitecoat-who was arrested shortly after-I wouldn't have survived.

But thing is, I was only four years old.

Now, they had put me back in another death trap. My feet refused to move, that is until they sent an electric shock through the shock collar around my ankle. Clamoring, I started into the maze. Slowing down to catch my breath, the metal spikes burned my feet. After about ten minutes, I realized I was running in circles.

Cursing under my breath, I took off again. A whitecoat was growing tired of having to watch me run the maze back and forth, so he groaned and smashed his thumb onto a button, setting off an alarm. Oh, no. They had released the Erasers.

I took off running at top speed. No, I thought. Not again. Never again! An Eraser lunged himself on top of me. Throwing me to the ground, two more jumped on me.

'_Get up, Korey'!_ the Voice shouted. '_Get up now'!_

An Eraser bit into arm, full force. Another ripped up my pants leg. I hadn't noticed that I was screaming until the Eraser biting me bit down even harder. I let out a scream that seemed to shock the room. It was happening all over again.

My head was pounding against my skull, my heart against my chest. This was the end. I was going to die there. In a _maze_. In the _School_. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

**Chapter 16**

The Erasers tugged at Korey's pant leg. She was unconscious but still alive. Vincent watched with slight relief. She would be alright, in a few minutes anyway. He leaned back against his cage bars, careful not to sigh.

He took a peek at Dawn. She was fiddling with the strings on her jacket, trying to make the hood larger and the strings shorter. Alexander combed his hand through his snow white hair. They were dying to escape from these cages. The cells in the Lab were more comfortable than these freezing cages!

An Eraser opened the cage next to him, literally, throwing Korey into it. She lay there, still, almost lifeless. But she was breathing, Vincent could tell. Thank God for echolocation! The one good thing about being part bat, you could hear any and everything. Korey lay there peacefully, her jet black bangs falling in front of her pale white face. Her windbreaker was ripped to shreds along with her shirt and pants leg.

Her arms appeared untouched.

Korey switched positions, reveling a small silver cross necklace. It shone a bright red as Vincent peered into the globose pyrope gem (a dark red garnet if you're slow). Oddly enough, it seemed to have a face inside of it. Another thing, it seemed to wink at him.

Vincent was slightly taken aback. A necklace just _winked_ at him? This was total insanity! A necklace can't wink wink! It's scientifically impossible!

So was genetic engineering. But tell that to these nutcases!

**Chapter 17**

I awoke slowly but surely. I looked around, no Erasers, no whitecoats. Dawn was in her cage, half-asleep, while Alex sat there staring at a wall in the crate beside her. Vince was staring me down, probably making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"I just wanna get outta here," muttered Vince.

I didn't blame him.

I slid my arm in between the bars of my cage. It didn't hurt, so I slowly, drew my arm in closer to my body, snapping the bars. Bad thing is, the roof fell on top of my head. Ouch.

I quietly slid the top onto the floor and stood up. I looked at Vince and he understood. We were breaking out.

**Chapter 18  
><strong>  
>Three. Two. One. <em>Kaboom!<em>

The explosion shook the School as I muttered a curse under my breath. If you're wondering how I managed to hide a bomb without anyone noticing, let's just say, those whitecoats aren't that bright.

"Let's go!" I screamed, taking off into the hall.

I had already freed Vince, Alex, and Dawn. Well, Vince really just busted up his own cage, but I helped him to his feet! Now, we were on the search of Angel.

Passing by a lab, I stopped dead in my tracks. _They were experimenting on Angel._ She seemed as if she was just about to drop dead. I knew how it felt, being that young, being experimented on by these wackos! It really is a living hell.

"C'mon, Korey!" Dawn shouted in a hushed voice, but not hushed enough.

"Who let the experiments out of their cages?" a whitecoat screamed from inside the lab.

"Uh-oh," I whispered, then yelled, "run!"

"After them!" the whitecoat screamed again. We ran off down the halls. As we came to an intersection, I screamed.

"Split up!"

Taking off into different hallways, we made the Eraser-whitecoat team split up. I ran as fast as i could, but they still gained on me. Three Erasers and two whitecoats.

'_It's smarter to fight them than to running to your doom',_ the Voice said.

'_And loose_more_ time'?_ I thought, speeding up. '_I don't think so'._

But the Voice was making sense. I'd just have to wait until they were right on top of me. A whitecoat shot a taser at me. It missed by the hairs on my arm. '_On second thought, I'll just keep running'._

So I kept running. I saw a door. Perfect! I threw myself through it, nearly jumping over the first ten steps in the staircase. I jumped back to my feet and started running again, skipping one every two stairs.

"Don't let it get away!" the whitecoat ordered, but I continued running. Slamming into the door at the bottom of the fleet, I pushed it open and ran, yet again. Soon enough, I was joined by Vince, Dawn, and then Alex. I was the only one breathing relatively hard.

"Behind you!" Dawn yelled as I swung my fist into an Eraser and Vince pulled pulled me forward. But we had to stop immediately. It was a dead end.  
><strong><br>Chapter 19  
><strong>  
>"Holy crap," I muttered. "Don't remember that being there."<p>

We spun around. Six Erasers and four whitecoats were slowly creeping towards us. The whitecoats had tasers. Crap. I took a glance at Vince. Then we started our attack. Everything had been planned, except the dead end. But that just made it more fun.

I threw myself at an Eraser, punching, kicking, clawing, and spiting. Yeah, I spat in his eye to temporarily blind him. It worked too. I took my pocket knife and struck him down with one stab.

Vince had cracked two whitecoats' heads together and now was on an Eraser that had thrown Dawn into a wall, smashing her head against it. Ouchie. She sat there slightly dizzy so I ran over to offer my assistance. The boys finished off the Erasers.

"You okay?" I asked, rushed.

"Yeah," she said, getting up. You got to admit, she was tough.

We started running _again._ Top speed this time. We saw an Eraser hauling a cage. Inside was a small object. With white wings. And blond curls.

"Angel!" I said, throwing myself into the Eraser.

Dawn and Vince began to unlock her cage, but angel squealed.

"Go! They'll catch you! Max'll come. I know she'll come for me!"

God, what a brave six-year old. Reluctantly, the four of us, leaving Angel behind, hurled ourselves out a window to our freedom.

Me: Till the next chapter, sayonara for now!


End file.
